1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cleaning assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a cleaning assembly for a non-magnetic pipe. A moveable hollow member is utilized to move by means of magnetic attraction with a sleeve to clean condensed powder from the pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some semiconductor process frequently produces a large quantity of powder which accumulates on the inner walls of the piping system. When being cleaned, the piping system is disassembled, and accumulated powder is removed from the inner walls of the piping system by scraping cutters.
The method above is time and labor consuming. The equipment for the semiconductor process must be stopped before disassembling the pipe. Thus, the process is interrupted, and efficiency is reduced.
During cleaning process, the powder floats in the air, and may be inhaled by workers, and some deposits are unpleasant and/or hazardous. Therefore, a vacuum cleaner or dust collecting fan is required to remove the powder or particles.
After being cleaned, the pipe is reassembled, after which successive reconfiguration of the equipment is always required.
The whole cleaning process, including disassembling the pipe, cleaning the pipe, reassembling the pipe, testing the equipment, and letting the equipment settle, requires 5 to 7 hours. The cleaning process must be frequently executed, reducing efficiency and impacting process time. Moreover, the cleaning process can affect worker safety and environment.